Ever coming back Naruto?
by Minty Lies
Summary: Naruto is going to do what he should have done a long time a ago. He's going to kill himself. And he's got it all planned out.
1. ever coming back?

Naruto sat next to the fire and stared absentmindedly into it. He thought of his and what had happened during it. He didn't blame the villagers for

how they treated him. He was a monster after all. He didn't blame Sasuke anymore for not coming back. He wasn't good enough for him anymore.

So this is why Naruto is here. Naruto is going to do what he should have done a long time a ago. He's going to kill himself. He has it all planned

out to. About a day or two's run from here there is a cliff next to the ocean. If one were to look down one would see large sharp rocks pointing

upwards were if someone were to fall they would be pierced to death and then carried away by the ocean or picked clean by fish at high

tide .That's what he thought any how.

He also had decided not to take any supplies with him except for a few shurikenand kunai's- in case anyone tried to

stop him- and a folded up picture tucked away intohis pants pocket. He knew he was being followed, for the first few miles, by his friends but he

quickly lost them. When he first ran out of the village like a madman he didn't sayanything when people yelled at him to stop, he just kept going.

By now his friends hadprobably returned back to the village either to go home or go to his place to doubt that if they had gone i

nvestigating they would have found his place strippedbare except for a note in the middle of the living room.

The note read:

_I'm tired of it all._

_Sorry everyone._

_I'm going to end it._

_Goodbye for ever_

_Please forgive me everyone._

Naruto didn't see the person in the trees but the person sure did see Naruto. Hecouldn't believe it. He'd been watching Naruto for about a year

now. Sure he'd seen Naruto get some what depressed but he never thought he'd take it this far. Maybe he wasa lot better of an actor then what

people gave him credit for. He also sure as Hell was not letting the moron die. He silently slipped down from the branch he was perched on and

slowly came up behind the blonde Ninja. When Naruto finally noticed the presence it was to late. Before he could react his arms were grabbed

and pinned underneath his own back as his stomach was straddled by the attacking body. Blue eyes stared blankly into swirling red ones.

"Dobe," fell from pale lips as red eyes blinked and turned into bottomless pits of dark swirling emotions. Those pale lips slowly descended onto

pink ones as the pale Ninja kissed the sun-kissed one. He slowly pulled back and stared into blank blue ones.

Nothing... no reaction at all. Was Naruto really gone? "Naruto snap out of it see I came back Dobe."

"Teme," whispered the blonde man "you're to late."

"Like Hell I am," roared the pissed man as he smacked Naruto across he 's head snapped to the side as a red hand print

blossomed on his face. But Sasukedidn't see that he something much more important. He saw emotion in his Dobe's eyesand as long as he saw

something he was going to keep trying to bring his blonde back.

Oh the irony of it all.

So he started kissing him again. Along his neck until he felt a tiny twitch come from Naruto. He started sucking on the spot. He heard a soft intake

of breath come from his blonde and he took it as encouragement to continue. He removed the tan Ninja's coat and undershirt to reveal beautiful

golden skin. He slowly started kissing his way down until he reached the blonde's collar bone there he gave a sharp bite to. He heard an almost

inaudible 'ouch'. He gently licked away the blood as a sign of apology and to soothe it, he then heard a slightly louder sigh. He moved south until

he reached his destination and quickly latched on to the soft pink nipple. He felt the blonde stiffen as he continued to suck and nibble on it.

Sasuke glanced up and saw that his blonde had his eyes closed and that there was a small blush covering his face. Sasuke smirked to himself and

started moving south again until he came to his pants. He quickly jerked them off and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw something flutter

out. He took it and opened the picture. It showed 2 figures 1 being Naruto and the other being Sasuke himself. It was a festival the two had went

to with there team after they had completed a mission. They were booth smiling as they held up prizes they had won. Tears filled Sauske's eyes.

He looked at the blonde who's eye's were open and seemed to be glaring at the brunette.

Sasuke sighed as he leaned forward and kissed his Dobe and raised his hand and with a quick jab to Naruto's neck had an unconscious blonde

Ninja underneath him. He quickly got off of him, redressed him and quickly teleported him back to the village. He knew Naruto would hate him but

he could fix that later. He left the blonde outside of the hospital and quickly left. He would be back for Naruto later but for now he had to figure

out a few things. One of them what had caused Naruto to go into this state and how to get him out of it. Sasuke knew it would be difficult but his

pride wouldn't let him give up on his friend, his brother, his... love.

**Okay I've been gone for what seems like forever. I'm very sorry and I hope this new story makes you all very happy. If you have any suggestions or comments you know what to do(hopeful).**

**Ja ne**

** Minty-chan**


	2. The perfect plan

To say that Naruto was pissed was an understatement. Currently he was strapped down to a hospital bed because he was considered dangerous and a threat to himself. He hated hospitals, he hated how a place so seemingly clean and pure could be a freaking death magnet. He was so fucking pissed at Sasuke to. How dare that bastard do this to him. No matter though he would just have to be an even better actor. Lets see how would he do it?

It seems that he would wait about a week before he started responding to anybody. Then maybe get up and walk around a bit a day or two after talking to people, then they'd probably send him home under house arrest and have him be watched. Then once again he would become the loud and happy Naruto everyone knew. On the outside at least.

Yes a perfect plan. As long as he could hold out. He wasn't sure if he could. Just seeing the disappointment in people eyes and full out rage toward him for doing such a 'stupid' stunt as a few had said. It just reminded him how much of a failure he truly was. How he longed to be dead right now. To ease the pain festering in his heart. Why didn't these people realize he should be dead and they should let him die. Maybe they were all bigger morons then he was.

He decided to set that all aside for now and work on his act. For a while he could act as he truly felt then he'd have to put up his blonde and happy facade again. He slightly enjoyed not having to fake it just yet. Almost like a revenge to him. Seeing his so called friends squirm in their guilt as they came to 'visit' him. More like evaluate his sanity.

He'd never given much thought to it. Insane? Not likely, suicidal, of course but insane unrealistic. He could admit that his look on all this could be categorized as extremely radical. He found it funny. If you don't like a radical you call them a terrorist and if you do like them you call them a freedom fighter. Society... ha what a joke.

Today's society allows people to kill for their god or gods and say it's a holy war. Wrong there is nothing holy about a war. Why can't people wrap their dumb ass brains around the fact that as we evolve and change as a society and that could be a single from their god, gods, goddess or goddesses that 'hey I was wrong in the past, lets do something about all this and change' but no. Of course not that's way to easy.

So Naruto was trapped in a world in which was in utter chaos and turmoil and he just couldn't fucking stand it any more. Go ahead call him crazy but as long as he ends it all in there somewhere he could care less. He just wanted to die, is that so wrong?

Would anybody really miss him? Maybe a select few would miss him for a while but they'd get over it. Gaara would probably grieve for him a little bit but he had so much to do in the Sand that he wouldn't have the time for emotions for Naruto. The rest would probably create a little monument for him or something like that. Then they'd keep it well maintained for a few months maybe a year then when all eyes were off them they'd let it go.

He stared into the river at his own reflection. He watched as it was constantly changing and moving around. He knew it was a dream because it was all to peaceful. He was in a wide field with flowers growing everywhere. He saw a beautiful butterfly gently flutter by him. He was sitting on his haunches next to the small river. Or was it a creek? Who cares it was calming and Naruto liked it. He heard soft footsteps but he wasn't worried though. He gently turned to see a young girl standing about twenty feet away from him. She had long silver hair that flowed behind her and she was wearing a Greek style dress.

"Hello Naruto I've been waiting for you," the girl said in her rich and soothing voice.

"How'd you know my name," Naruto questioned.

"Ohh, I know all my brother's names," responded the girl.

"Brother," Naruto said slowly as to see if the the girl would pick up on his confusion to this topic.

"Oh silly me," the girl skipped over to him and sat down beside him, "I'm a special being, I go to lost souls and guide them and ease their pain until they do what they need to do."

"So you are an angel," Naruto asked still puzzled.

"No not really I'm a special type of demon. While my brothers and sisters wreck havoc on the world I'm left to keep order and balance," explained the girl as she looked up at Naruto with her soft purple eyes.

"Wait you called me your brother," started Naruto but he was quickly cut off as the girl raised up into a kneeling position with a look of utter dismay on her heart shaped face.

"Oh no, no ,no please don't take it badly I just consider all the people I help my siblings, I know it sounds stupid but well I guess I'm a little stupid myself," the heart broken girl said as she turned her face down and her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey now don't cry it's all right," Naruto said while patting the girl on the shoulder.

"Really," Questioned the girl as she looked into the older teens face.

"No really," Naruto said with a small smile. The young girl had a smile that looked like it could break her face as she lunged at Naruto and gave him a bone crushing hug that Naruto hesitantly gave back as he heard her shout out 'thank you' over and over again. "Now what's your name."

"Oh well you can call me whatever I really don't have a name."

"So I can name you?"

"Oh please do."

"Okay ummmm..... let me think."

"Oh you don't have o do it right now. Actually you're running out of time."

"What!"

"Don't worry you can comeback here when ever you go to sleep you only leave when you wake up and right now someones trying to wake you up really badly." As she said that Naruto slowly saw the world around him swirl around it's self as it slowly went dark. Naruto opened his eyes to see... white. Fuck, it's the hospital again.

"Naruto wake up damn it," Said an angry pink haired nurse. Sakura. "Good now that you are awake you can take your pills," She said as she thrusted a cup and two pink pills into his hand. He obediently did as she said. As she turned around to leave something stopped her. A hand tugged at the back of her shirt until she felt two warm arms envelope her she turned slightly to see a mop of blonde hair. The arms released her and she got out of there like a bat out of hell. Naruto did a small victory dance in his head as he laid back down. He's plan was going well until he saw a pair of red eyes at the window starring at him attentively until everything went to hell.


End file.
